icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rideau Skating Rink
The Rideau Skating Rink was an indoor skating and curling rink located in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. It was one of the first indoor skating rinks in Canada, opened in January 1889. It was located on Theodore Street, (now Laurier Avenue) at Waller Street, at the present location of the Arts Hall of the University of Ottawa, near the Rideau Canal. While it was also used for figure skating and skating championships and curling, it is possibly most notable for its ice hockey usage. It was the site of the first recorded organized women's ice hockey game on March 8, 1889. It was also the site of the first Ontario men's ice hockey championship game on March 7, 1891. History Skating was popular in the 1880s in Ottawa. Ottawans would skate on the Rideau and Ottawa rivers and the Rideau Canal, and at covered rinks such as the Royal and Dey's Rink. As in Montreal, costume skating carnivals were highlights of the social scene. By 1887, the Royal Rink had been converted into a roller rink and the demand for ice time on the Dey's Rink was greater than the rink could supply. Due to the lack of ice time available, the Ottawa Hockey Club became dormant. Local investors, together with the Capital Skating Club decided to build a new rink, finer than Montreal's Victoria Skating Rink. The new rink was also to be used for curling, so the enterprise became known as the Rideau Skating and Curling Club. The project was sponsored by Lord Stanley, the Governor-General, who took shares in the project.Kitchen(2008), p. 39 The rink had separate skating and curling surfaces, and was laid out in an 'L' plan, with one entrance on Theodore and one on Waller. The entrance on Theodore had a cupola. The roof was supported by 42 foot high arches. The construction was not without incident and the incomplete building collapsed in a windstorm on November 16, 1888, but the building was ready for skating in January 1889. Lord Stanley participated in its formal opening festivities on February 1, 1889 with a fancy dress carnival. Organized ice hockey activities began with a game on February 14, 1889, played between members of the Ottawa and Rideau social clubs. James Creighton captained the Rideau team and P. D. Ross captained the Ottawa team. The next day Ross and Creighton would officiate at a match between civilian and military teams. In 1894, the rink was "improved and repaired" in time for an exhibition game on December 27, 1894 between the Montreal Hockey Club and the Ottawa Hockey Club, won by Ottawa 5–1. Starting in 1904, the rink was used by the Minto Skating Club. Several Canadian figure skating championships were held there by the Minto Club, although the first official Canadian championship took place in 1914 in Montreal. In 1907, a fire occurred at the rink, causing the cancellation of a planned Canadian figure skating championship. In 1916, the rink was taken over by the federal government for World War I purposes. The curling club moved to Victoria Street, on the approximate location of today's Supreme Court of Canada building. In 1922, a new Rideau rink was built nearby on Waller Street, to the east of today's 'Rideau Centre' shopping centre. The new rink was eventually taken over by the Minto club exclusively and renamed the Minto Rink. The Minto Rink was destroyed by fire in 1949. The club would build a new rink on Henderson Avenue. The original Rideau Rink was demolished to build the Fine Arts Building of the University of Ottawa. Ice hockey First recorded women's games Played on March 8, 1889, Ottawa Evening Journal reported that the lineups were: * Government House -- Miss Lister (captain), Mrs. Bagot, Hon. Isobel Stanley and Miss Kingsford * Rideau Skating club -- Mrs. Jones (captain), Mrs. Crombie and the two Miss Scotts The Government House team won. The score was not reported.McFarlane, pg. 9. A seven-a-side game was recorded in the Ottawa Citizen on February 11, 1891 at the rink: A ladies' hockey match was played at the Rideau Rink yesterday between teams as follows: No. 1: Miss M. Mackintosh, captain; Miss L. Wise, Miss Munro, Miss A. Ritchie, Miss Cambie, Miss Jones, Miss White. No. 2: Miss H. Wise, captain; Miss A. Mackintosh, Miss M. Ritchie, Miss McClymont, Miss Burrows and the Misses Gordon. Number two team won by two goals to 0. McFarlane, pg. 18 First Ontario championship The first championship game of the new Ontario Hockey Association was held on March 7, 1891 between the Ottawa Hockey Club and Toronto St. George's. Ottawa won the game 5-0. The game was attended by 1,000 fans. Lineups The teams would later play an exhibition two weeks later in Toronto, which Ottawa won 4-0 at the Mutual Street Rink. Ottawa would play the same day against Osgoode Hall at the Toronto Victoria Rink, winning 6-2. Other Hockey The rink is known to have been used in Amateur Hockey Association of Canada men's play by the Ottawa Hockey Club in the years 1889 until 1895. The club also returned to it for one season in 1898. The Ottawa City Senior League held matches at the rink. References * * * Notes Category:Amateur Hockey Association of Canada arenas Category:Indoor ice hockey venues in Ontario